what was will be
by egyptandjapanlover
Summary: greta and her parnets have suffered but theyll find how family is stronger than time but how can u mend a broken heart ?will greta find her mysterious man?can she overcome fear to love ?


That day between us

"Mommy?",yuske waved a hand in front of her face and looked at her with a face of worry and confussion "daijobu"he asked holding his precious bunny like plush toy karin attempted fot it to look like a rabbit and failed miserably since the ear was slightly shorter than the other and the eyes weref unny looking just like its face but he took a liking to it since the first day she gave it to him and wouldnt go anywere nor let anybody but mommy touch put the top of his finger in his lips and bitting on the nails a bit and looking at her with a sideway face MOU ... HE LOOKS... SO...SO. she thought to herself and then she suddenly felt the cart stop and before she knew it she had screamed "KAWAI"hugging him very tightly and making them both fall of the cart with her on the botom she had screamed loudly enough that the hachiyo stopped what they were doing and they all ran to see what was going on screaming "karin!"and took their weapons out and pointed them at thw "suspect" but instead found a ver happy karin rubbing her butt and laughing cuteky while his son gave her mom a very cute cheeck hug to her and laughing hard .

noticing the hachiyo there with their looks on the family made her stand up and she went rigid for a second and asked cooly "is there something wrong?"her eyes staring directly at them and tthey al went rigid too and said "no" ,then seeing them go like that karin coulndt hold it anymore and just stared laughing at them with a pointed finger and looking and rolling in the floor she looked like a litte kid and after moments passed she sat up and looked at them with an amazed expression "you guys are too serious ,mou " and she giglled again and looked at the very sweetly katzusane then slapped his forehead and said "ma ,mattaku ,just look at you karin how could a normal lady do that in public " he grinned at the other hachiyo who quicly nooded in response all shaking their heads at hershe stood up and airs of puff came out of her ears and her face was red and hse screamed "mou you gus are so mean " and hit the playfully in their chest and so it was their turn to laugh hard and then just as she was going to reply her fight back sentence when husui said "we apologize miko" and took a small part of her hair and bend and kissed it her long orange hair smelling like sweet oranges and he said "there couldnt be a sight more beautiful than you " and so she blushed and then her hair was handed down to yuki taka who said "we feel blessed of having you by our side and to get a glimpse of u " and kissed the strand and she backed away a little only to bump into isato who embraced from behind and said "u smell nice like oranges " and then he kissed her head and then she felt a tug on her hand and looked at akifumi "not many people get to see a lovely tenjo everyday " and then kissed her forehead she then turned and found yasutsugo and he took her hand and kissed them both and said "miko...we are done with wars akk we want is to share our moments with u " and then he passed her down to motomi who grapped her hand and kissed it while kneeling "you might not think of us as important to you but to us there is nothing in this worl more presiouss'' she backed and hit her back with a three she tried to go behind the three and then katzusane leaning against the three holding her chin up and smiling at her said t"never give up thats what u wrote and we havent given up yet either "then at last yoritada who only bent and bowed and said "we will protect u and only u to portect our dear friend " she looked at them and blushed looking away from them then leaned to the front and smiled and said "arigato ,mina-san" she felt a tug to her kimono looked down and saw her kid holding a flower looking away ,blushing "mommy,i cant find a flower that looks as half as beautiful you do " she took the flower and smiled really big "oh you ,you have been hanging with them too much "she said and hugged him the kid taken back blushed and smiled and hugged her too .

The hachiyo seeing this couldnt help but smile and then isato walked over to them karin stood up and smiled and so did yuuske ,but his smile disapeared when he saw isato walking this way and he hid behind karin grabbing to her tleg and blouse tightly peeking a little,the other hachiyo looked carefully at the little boy with long blue hair and at his blue eyes that looked like a cats only in blue and a small dimont in them and a very long puffy tal and cute little ears when iisato leaned down to see the boy better the boy held even tightly she gigled a little and looked at him and said in a tenderly motherly voice "come out hunney sai hi,kami where are your manners"and moved away from him a little then bent down to his level and put her hands in her cheecks watching the scene "um...hi..."he said looking at isato a bit unsure and then he gripped his hand because he thought he had his bunny and then found him by isato"s foot ,isato picked it up and got the dirt off it and handed it to yuuske and then akifumi got closer and saw the bunny a little bunny a little better and he asked "this is a nice cow u got there ,"karin fell anime style to the floor and laughed a bit and then came motomi san and said "akifumi dono i dont think its a cow ..." karin went and cstood thriumphaly nodding and then he said "ots a donkey"and so she fell again and stood gloomily on one side of the place yoritada and yukitaka anime sweating s little laughing nervously trying to console karin "guess we know who made it" ,hisui grinned looking at karin "tell you what, ill buy you another one if u want :katzusane said and looked at yuuske smilimg but then yuuske held the bunny close and said "i cant wis was somewin mommy wade fo me ,and wer wands were weally wurt i cant wive womething impowtant away " all the hachiyo looked at him and then they smiled at him yoritada and kazusane each rubbed his head and katzusane said "your a good kid,yuuske" yoritada said "your mom coulndt have been any more luckier than this" and then his face lit up completely and ranthe top of the hill and threw his bunny in the air and was absolutely happily dancing around she looked at yoritada and katsuzane and put her hands on her hips and playfullywacked them in the head "now hell be like that for a day and that kid sure has lots of energy you know ?" she sighed and smiled at them "i've never seen him this happy since a long time "she looked to where yuuske was and smiled and then turned around to set up the picnic and everything else for yuuskes birthday " and then when it was all set up she called everyone who had gone to play with yuuske and laughed at what sge saw her kid on katsuzanes head covered with mud and sll of them covered with pieces of dirt in their faces yuuske wne t to his mothers side and she said "what fight did u just came from yu"chan ?"she said gigling and the hachiyo sat down on the matt and stared at mother and son she took a piece of her kimono and used it to whipe the mud off yuuskes hair but only took a little then she said "go wash up ,lets see if u can find your nose "she joked ticlking his son stomach and then he disapeared to the little lake and then she crossed her arms and gigled "i thought i sent my son with mature adults ,not little kids" at that she got close to them with her kimono and as she mooved she felt a little pain through her stomach and notice how her stomach growed a bit but the pain passed and so she go close and then first she whiped the dirt off yoeitada's face and smiled "miko dont its a pretty dress and..." he never got to finish her sentencewhen he saw her hand going to katsuzanes face and whiping him off "its fine ' was all seh answered then she went to isato and whiped his he said"aho,what do u think you are doing? and she grabbed his head and sat him still looking at her "shhh dont move and shut it or this dirt is going back to you in your mouth "she said changing to akifumi who just smiled and gave her an amazed look "you sure are so different from other girls tenjo" and she then moved to yukitaka "s glasses which were the only thing that was dirty "eh whta do you mean ?' and she passed to get the dirsty sleeve that husiu had and clean it up a litttle "well not may girls like towatse such a dress..with mud or anything "he said interested in the girl who now ,oved to yasutsugo she cleaned some mudd off his hair and his face and looked at him and checked for more and so she said "well ,clothes are cute and all but once u have kids u realize somethings arent as important as they were before then she whiped motomis face and smiled at him "you guys as well as anybody must know i hate wearing this she sad taking the dirty kimono part away and leaving her with a more simpler thing of kimono but still it was really pretty then all of a sudden yuuske came running and crying toward his mom and she held him in her arms and caressed his hsir soothingly then all of a suddent a duck came quacking at yuuske and then it looked at karin and karin frowned and looked back coldly holding her child in her arms protectively and she stomped her foot once and then the duck was gone and just as she was about to ask what had happened a little duclin came out and walked away .

when the duck had finally left she put yuuske down and told him "what happened ?' she asked and then the hachiyo came clooser and patted and rubbed his back and others oatted his head or said "no duck will mess wi yu_chan and get away with it" he held onto mottomi"s right hand and yasutsugos"s left and they bot caressed his head "i wust wantwed to...sniff...wook at twe dwoki..sniff" and thenkarin said "she was just doing her work as a mom then...no mom wil let their child alone if they are in problems or an unkown situation thats just the way we are my love "then she kissed his forehead and started to sing :

fa la la , fa la la the vision is running and the golden eagle runs trembling

fa la la , fa la la the second vission sings the lullaby of the little mice

even if your mothers form can no longer be see please stop crying your mother is the clouds

your mother is the road and she watches over u

and with that he hugged her and said "mommy sowy " she smiled and looked at the hachiyo then again the pain came and her stomach was abit larger than a few minutes ago and she thought_ i hope its not what i think _ and so she went to celebrate her son' forth birthay with everyone and she loved tha moment and wished this could always last forever and unknowing to her the new existence of life that will soon try to change ger life she looked at the sun and smiled thinking about that wonderful day between them _ my family _


End file.
